


Terrible Things

by Moxley_Mox018



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Childbirth, Falling In Love, Grief, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mourning, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Sad Seth, Sickness, based on a mayday parade song, lots and lots of feels here dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxley_Mox018/pseuds/Moxley_Mox018
Summary: Seth reflects on his time spent with the love of his life, before he lost him. After all, life can do terrible things.





	Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.

The first time Seth heard the scuff of little feet against the floor, he had been sitting on his bed. The wooden picture frame in his hands that held one of his favorite pictures was forgotten as Seth turned towards the noise. 

His brown eyes met the baby blues of his son, Noah, standing in the doorway. He made an attempt to wipe the tears from his eyes as he sat the picture back where it belonged on his nightstand.

“H-hey bud, what’re you still doing up?,” he asked, his voice a dead giveaway that he was just crying.

“I couldn’t sleep.. why are you crying daddy?” the boy questioned as made his way over to his father.

“Oh it’s nothing Noah.. Daddy was just thinking about something is all,” Seth tried to smile to reassure his son, but all he could manage to muster up was a faint one.

“Are you thinking about dada?” 

The innocent question had the tears rolling back down Seth’s cheeks as he nodded. There was no point in lying to his son. It was the man who had given birth to him after all.

He felt the bed dip beside him as Noah climbed onto it. The five year old took his usual spot in his father’s lap, nuzzling up against his chest.

“Daddy.. I wanna know about dada,” he asked softly as Seth wrapped his arms around him.

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt. But we better get comfy for this one bubba. It might take awhile,” Seth explained as he shifted, managing to lie down on his back.

Noah nuzzled up against him, blue eyes gazing up at him. He wasn’t sure what his head wanted to tell his son, so he decided to let his heart talk instead. The topic was bound to come up eventually, but Seth could honestly say he was surprised to be asked this soon. 

“So, I met your dada a long, long time ago when I was only 16 years old. He was 17 at the time,” Seth began, starting at the very beginning. 

“I met him at the playground one day after school.. I had been there with uncle Roman and aunt Sasha. Your dad, he was something else.. He had this head of wild brown curly hair, and these bright, mischievous blue eyes. When I had first seen him, he was letting his friends spin him around on the roundabout..”

Seth thought back to the imagine of Dean’s curls flying about in the wind. He had had this smile of pure joy on his face as he spun and spun. He vaguely remembered Dean face planting once he got off, too dizzy to even stand. That’s when Seth got involved, his heart worrying for the boy that he had only ever seen around school. It had felt like love at first sight once Dean’s eyes met his. 

They had spent that whole night together. Dean treated Seth to milkshakes for, as he had called it, “saving his life”. Even though Seth hadn’t done much but help him off the ground and check his pupils. 

“I remember your dad telling me that he could tell that I was in love with him, just by the look in my eyes. He wasn’t wrong, I truly did fall in love with him with that first glance,” Seth said as he played with Noah’s dark brown curls.

He and Dean had been inseparable since their first meeting. They were always with each other during their free time. Sometimes Dean would stop by the ice cream shop downtown, where Seth had gotten a job, just to visit him. And Seth made it his mission to skip at least a class a week to spend with Dean under the stairwell, sharing lazy kisses.

One of their favorite things to do was stargaze. Dean had always told Seth that he wasn’t much of an astrology guy, but he seemed to know most of the major constellations. Or at least he knew more than Seth had. Those were some of Seth’s favorite memories of them. In fact, their first time had also been under the same stars that Dean had loved so much. 

Sometimes to this day, Seth would sit outside and gaze up into the sky and think back on the times when he had been happy and in love. Oh how he missed them.

“When I was younger, I always had a hard time opening up to people. Even to uncle Roman. But for some reason, I could always tell your dad everything that was on my mind. I guess he just made things easy,” he had explained, brown eyes gazing up at the ceiling. 

Seth had lost his grandmother at the young age of eighteen years old. They had always been close as Seth had grown up. He always loved to go to the mall with her and help her cook during the holidays. She had spoiled him silly, but to him it had never been about the gifts. His grandma had been the best gift he could’ve ever gotten.

When he had lost her, he had felt like a large part of him was missing. Dean had also felt the same pain, as he had come to know and love her just as much as Seth had. She loved Dean dearly as well, happy that he had made her grandson happy. 

He had struggled with her loss for months. Dean had noticed, and made it his goal to try and help Seth through it. It took awhile, but the pain had eased away. What Seth didn’t know though, was that his heart was only set to break again. This time, with no one to help him recover.

“Your dad and I had been together for four years when I had finally got the courage to propose to him,” a slight smile broke onto Seth’s face as he thought back on it.

He knew most young couples that got married when they were barely 20 weren’t meant to last. That didn’t stop him from proposing to Dean though. It felt right to him, so he went with it. When Dean had said yes, he felt like he was over the moon. 

They had made love that night, not holding anything back. It was slow and loving, but also a little rough. (He left this particular part out, not wanting to have to explain it to his son.) Just the way Dean and he had both liked. Seth would always remember it, he missed it terribly. 

“I’m not gonna lie kiddo, your dad and I were expecting you at all.. Neither of us knew he was capable of carrying a baby. It was scary, but in the way that the neither of us knew how to raise a baby at all,” Seth chuckled, kissing Noah’s forehead. 

“You were such a blessing to us, little man. Your dad was so fond of you since the day we found out you were swimming around in his belly.”

Noah really had been a blessing to them. Sure, they were terrified to be parents. They were both so young, Seth had just turned twenty and Dean had been twenty one when they found out he had gotten pregnant. 

Seth thought Dean fell perfectly into the role of a “mother” per say. He’d always catch Dean talking to his belly, referring to the baby as “baby Rollins”. He was always cautious, which Seth was thankful for. They both knew how Seth got when he was worried.

The months leading up to Noah’s birth had been busy. Seth was busy trying to work and earn money for their new set of baby expenses while Dean tried his best to make his own money, feeling guilty for making Seth do all the work.

Both of the boys were thankful when Seth’s parents helped them get their own place to stay. It was a big step, considering they never really talked about moving in together. Which was pretty funny, considering that they had previously gotten engaged. You’d think the topic would’ve came up. But as Seth had put it many times before, things just felt natural with Dean. 

“When you were born kiddo, your dada held you for a good two hours before he let anyone hold you, even me,” Seth felt himself tear up a little. “A part of me knows why he did that now, but it took me a little while to understand.”

Their life with a new baby was hectic. Dean was up most nights while Noah had screamed and cried. Seth tried to help as much as he could, but Dean always shushed him and told him to go back to bed. He knew Dean was only concerned about Seth getting enough rest for work, but it still made him feel guilty. He was a father too, it was his job to help raise the baby after all.

The wetness on Seth’s cheeks made a reappearance as he he reached a hand over, picking the picture frame back up. He held it so both he and Noah could look at it. It was a picture of their little family. They had been standing in front the fireplace, Christmas decorations littering the room. Seth had his arms around Dean’s waist as he peeked smiles for the camera. Dean had Noah nestled into the crook of his arm, only two months old at the time. They had all looked happy,it didn’t last very long however.

“Y-your dad had been sick for awhile bud. He hid it from me for almost two months before I started to notice,” Seth choked on his tears as he thought back to that night.

“He found out right after he had had you. But he was so worried with the way that I’d take it that he just never told me.”

Seth visibly flinched as he thought about Dean, unnaturally skinny. He looked like a walking corpse there when he was at his end. He had looked how Seth had been internally feeling.

He was sick, he was scared, no, TERRIFIED, of losing Dean. The man that he had fallen in love with was dying right before his eyes, and Seth couldn’t do a fucking thing about it. He was sure if Noah hadn’t have been born, he wouldn’t be standing here right now. He had managed to stay strong for him, and for Dean. Until his last breath.

“We never had the chance to get married. Your dada passed away before arrangements were even thought of. We were so busy taking care of you, and I was taking care of him to ever plan anything,” Seth sniffled, gazing at the engagement ring on his finger.

He wanted to tell Noah to never fall in love. There was too much to lose. Seth had lost a huge part of his life five years ago, and he was still fucked over it. He hasn’t been out on a date since Dean, hasn’t had sex since Dean, hasn’t done much of anything besides work and care for their son like a responsible father would. 

Telling Noah not to ever fall in love because of his own outcome with live would be selfish though. Someday he’d love to be a grandfather, which that could wait for a long, long time. He’d never get that unless Noah found a girl, or guy. 

“I wish I remembered Dada,” Noah whispered from beside Seth.

“I wish he was still here in general bud. there’s not a day that I don’t miss him or think about him. But until the day I get to see him again, all I can do is try and be the best I can for you. And I want you to always at least remember that he loved you so so much.”

Seth gently wiped the tears from under his son’s eyes. He kissed the mop of dark brown curls, burying his nose in them before pulling away.

“Now why don’t we go to sleep, huh? You’ve got school in the morning,” Seth suggested, feeling Noah nuzzle up beside him.

Normally, he was was used to sleeping in his own bed, but he could make an exception tonight. After all, they both needed the comfort right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another song based fic. I hope you guys enjoy!! Lemme know what you think


End file.
